Sonic the hedgehog 2
by PIMPSNICK
Summary: its the 2nd game's story. it got deleted da first time so if its really THAT BAD then i put da stupid disclaimer at da bottom


If you haven't read Sonic the hedgehog you probably won't understand this story. Go here.

_**Sonic The Hedgehog 2**_

_**Sonic Boom or, as many people know him, Sonic the hedgehog, is a much respected hedgehog. He once saved the planet from the wicked hands of Dr. Robotnik, and is the fastest hedgehog, or even living being, around. Sonic, being a hero, has many idols. Nevertheless, there is one certain person who is Sonic's biggest admirer. His name is Miles Prower and he follows Sonic everywhere he goes. Miles is very talented in his astuteness and enjoys making inventions. He uses them to keep up with Sonic whenever he runs too fast.**_

_**Sonic noticed that he has been following him, so he decided to let him tag along.**_

_**Sonic: What's up Grace?**_

_**Grace: Hi Sonic. Is it true? Are you holding a show for everyone to show your speed? **_

_**Sonic: Yeah, I'm going there right now.**_

_**Grace: ohhhhh, really? Can I come!?**_

_**Sonic: Sure come on I'll take you in for the grand entrance.**_

_**Grace (the cat) blushes as Sonic picks her up and runs. He smiles and dashes even faster to impress her. **_

_**When he arrives at the Emerald Hill he puts her down and introduces himself to the crowd.**_

_**Sonic: What's up my people!!!?**_

_**Crowd: What's up Sonic!!?**_

_**Sonic: Sorry I can't here you. I said What's up my people?!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

_**Crowd: What's up Sonic?!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

_**Sonic: Alright guys It's time to start my display. You all can count down before I go.**_

_**Crowd: 3!! 2!! 1!! GO!!!!**_

_**Sonic blasted off at full speed, and Miles was there watching him with anticipation. Sonic did loops and jumps and flips and kicks. It was amazing!! Every time Sonic did a trick the crowd would go crazy! Miles drifted off in a daydream. He could imagine himself running with Sonic and matching his every move. Then he just couldn't control himself. **_

_**Sonic was still running when the crowd screamed rowdily again. Sonic grinned for a moment. Then he realized they were no longer looking at him.**_

_**Miles was there, doing tricks and jumping of branches and Sonic noticed something he hadn't noticed before. This fox had TWO tails!! Sonic stopped gawking at him to start up again. This was a two man show! Sonic dashed over to Miles, grabbed his hand, and they started to twirl. When the crowd realized that they were spinning so fast they began to float they went mad! Suddenly the cheering altered into screaming when a drill came flying through the crowd. Sonic saw there was a bomb attached to it. He quickly kicked it into the air where it exploded. He knew exactly where it had come from. He turned to see a portly old man smirking at him. It was the evil dictator of the earth, Dr. Robotnik.**_

_**Sonic: I'm not gonna let him ruin my show...**_

_**Hey everyone, the Dr.'s actually with ME this time! Now watch as my buddy Miles and I duel this machine!**_

_**Sonic sprinted over to Miles.**_

_**Sonic: (ok kid listen up. I saw your moves back there so I need you to put them to the test! We have to take out this machine and make it look good)**_

_**Miles: (I can't...I...I can't fight without my machines!)**_

_**Sonic: (you have to. This is your chance to show that you have skill and talent. I need your help little buddy...)**_

_**Miles was so exited that Sonic had actually said he needed his help. He couldn't think straight!**_

_**Miles: O...OK Sonic lets do this. Their knuckles met and Miles smiled the whole way. The crowd had calmed down thinking that Dr. Robotnik wasn't up to his old tricks. But Robotnik looked confused.**_

_**Dr. Robotnik: You know Sonic, you shouldn't try to save your show when you can't even save yourself!!**_

_**Sonic: Well the crowd wants to watch me sock those words right back into your mouth so let's get this party started!**_

_**Dr. Robotnik: (time to see what his little friend can do...)**_

_**Dr. Robotnik was inside of a robotic car that had another drill reveal itself. He drove towards them quickly. Sonic was surprised at how swiftly and gracefully Miles had jumped out of the way, while his two tails had been swirling around. Sonic knew he had been watching him for some time and probably knew how to hold his own. Sonic became more confident.**_

_**He had come up with a new move...the spin dash. Sonic could tell Miles would be in the air longer than Sonic so he held on to his hands. Miles looked confused but Sonic just gave him a thumbs up. Miles finally understood and threw Sonic right at Robotnik and landed. Sonic had a direct hit on the vehicle. However the hit wasn't intense enough to fracture it. Miles became haughty now.**_

_**Miles: Hey big-shot! Over here!**_

_**Dr. Robotnik sent many drills shooting at Miles, while he dodged every one of them. Sonic grinned. He was ready to try his new move. He slowly rolled into a ball and began spinning. Sonic was spinning faster but he wasn't going anywhere. He kept spinning faster and faster and finally he launched at Dr. Robotnik at Sonic speed. With the new attack he easily busted through the car leaving an explosion. When the smoke cleared Sonic was smirking next to Miles while holding the chaos emerald he had gotten from the machine. Dr. Robotnik was in his small flying ship. Sonic expected him to look angry or say something about his "latest invention" but his eyes were fixed on the tree near them. Sonic looked to see what he was staring, and when he found it, it horrified him. Grace was there in the tree looking frightened as Dr. Robotnik's ship brought out a small laser. Sonic dashed up to save her but it was too late. The gun fired at the branch and she began falling. When Sonic turned around to see her all he could see was a wad of branches. He jumped down and started throwing them off.**_

_**Sonic: Grace!!!!!!!!**_

_**Grace: Hi!**_

_**Sonic turned around and was astonished to see Miles was flying and holding Grace's hands. They gently floated to the ground and ran up to meet Sonic. Sonic looked around to find that Dr. Robotnik was gone. Abruptly, the crowd screamed with excitement. They actually believed that Robotnik, Grace and everything was a part of the show!!**_

_**Sonic, Miles and Grace: (bow down) Thank you, all of you!**_

_**The whole time sonic ran home, he wondered what Robotnik was planning. Though it was miles from home it, with his super speed it took greatest plot yet. The people of the night woke up from all the noise that was being made, and saw an enormous battleship floating in the air and in front of it the silhouette of Dr. Robotnik.**_

_**Dr. Robotnik: Hahahahahah!! Sonic I'm SO eager to see you try to stop me this time. And please make it worth the wile. I'll be greatly interested with your insignificant attempts to stop me, and my newest creation, the Death Egg! Well this is it. Next week when I launch my attack I will finally conquer the world! Farewell Sonic! I hope we NEVER meet again.**_

_**Sonic: Shoot.**_

_**Snowball: What's wrong Sonic? You're usually keen to seeing Dr. Robotnik try to take over the world.**_

_**Sonic: No. Dr. Robotnik is serious this time. I feel like it may be a long time before I come back.**_

_**Snowball: But...what about all your friends?**_

_**Sonic: I'll have to say goodbye to them before I leave. Sorry snowball.**_

_**Sonic dashed off into the night, saying goodbye to everyone he sees. Finally, he met with Grace, on the tallest hill in Green Hill.**_

_**Sonic: Grace...I guess you already know that Miles and I are going to leave tomorrow.**_

_**Grace had her head down.**_

_**Grace I...I know. But why; why can't I come with you.**_

_**Sonic: Grace, you're my best friend. But you saw what happened at Emerald Hill. Nobody knew Miles could fly. You could have died back there.**_

_**Grace had no more to say. She was fighting the tears more than the fact that her best friend at birth would be going away for who knows how long. **_

_**Sonic: I'm really sorry. I promise to write to you all the time. Bye Grace.**_

_**When Sonic dashed off Grace could no longer fight the tears. She sat there, crying, the entire night...**_

_**When Sonic woke up in the morning the first thing he did was look at the picture of he and Dr. Kintobor.**_

_**Sonic: You really have changed doctor.**_

_**Sonic dashed off to see Miles. When he arrived at his house he saw Miles there working on another invention. This one was much simpler than the others: it was a plane.**_

_**Sonic: Yo Miles, what's up?**_

_**Miles: Hey Sonic. You came right on time too. I've just finished this one. I call it...the SONIC.**_

_**Sonic: Kind of like the name kid. So where are your folks?**_

_**Miles did not respond.**_

_**Sonic: Come on, if you're gonna ride with me, I gotta see your people.**_

_**Milles: I...I...I...Don't know my parents.**_

_**Sonic jolted up at the words. He slowly looked at Miles and saw he was trying to fight the tears.**_

_**Sonic: Tails...this whole time...you've been hiding your tears. You needed to find someone who understood who you were going through.**_

_**Miles slowly looked up.**_

_**Miles: Sonic...you understand. No Sonic we need to go.**_

_**Sonic smiled. Miles didn't want to show his emotions. It reminded him of himself back when Dr. Kintobor was around.**_

_**  
Sonic: Fine kid but one more thing. I was thinking about my show back on Emerald Hill. The name Miles just sounds so lame. So I decided to rename you, like I did, since our folks are gone. Well, since you have two tails, from now on your name will be Tails.**_

_**Tails: Thanks Sonic that means a lot to me.**_

_**He put on his flight goggles and jumped in the SONIC. He took out a remote control and jumped back down.**_

_**Tails: Sorry Sonic, but the SONIC doesn't have enough energy to start up. We'll have to go by foot.**_

_**Sonic: Don't apologize. I would've gone by foot anyway. Now let's go!!**_

_**They dashed off into the Emerald Hill fighting against enemy robots and their bosses.**_

_**They made a base at the Hill Top zone.**_

_**Tails: Sonic the SONIC is ready.**_

_**Sonic: And we only have 1 day left until the Death Egg launches...**_

_**Tails pressed on a button that called for the SONIC.**_

_**Tails: It should move towards Robotnik's stronghold.**_

_**Sonic: OK, let's eat and then we'll head off again.**_

_**Sonic and Tails ate under a cave and quickly blasted off again. They made it to the Metropolis Zone, a zone made by Dr. Robotnik himself, only to be greeted by the boss Robotnik.**_

_**Sonic: Hey you're in your little flying ship. That must mean you've run out of ideas 'ay Robotnik?**_

_**Dr. Robotnik: I've still got a couple of surprises up my sleeve...**_

_**Dr. Robotnik multiplied himself. But Tails was too smart too be fooled. He attacked the real Robotnik. When this happened he was cloned again. And again. And again. Until there were so many Dr Robotnik's that Tails couldn't take anymore. Dr. Robotnik was out of energy for cloning so he searched for Tails and Sonic to shoot at.**_

_**Dr. Robotnik: I can't see them anymore! I'll have to blast through all these clones!!**_

_**He did this thinking he had the upper hand, but Sonic had planned this all along. When the path of Dr. Robotnik's cleared, Sonic was in the air, spinning in a ball. He broke through the machine leaving Dr. Robotnik to fall.**_

_**Sonic: This ends HERE.**_

_**Dr. Robotnik: You stupid rodent!!!!!!! I shall not go down that easy.**_

_**Some helicopter arms came out of his ship and he began to fly away. He flew right passed Tails...**_

_**Sonic: Shoot! He got away, AGAIN!**_

_**Tails: Sorry Sonic. I was being so arrogant, I wasn't thinking.**_

_**Sonic put his hand on Tails's shoulder.**_

_**Sonic: Don't worry Tails. Your time will come. You just have to believe it.**_

_**Sonic: I can't believe after all this we've still only found six of the seven chaos emeralds.**_

_**Tails: Actually; the SONIC has the last chaos emerald to power it.**_

_**Sonic: Oh. Alright then when we get the SONIC I can take it right?**_

_**Tails: Uh, no. Until I can get the SONIC's perpetual power source, the chaos emerald is what makes it fly...**_

_**Beep, Beep.**_

_**Tails: That's the SONIC! Let's get in.**_

_**Tails jumped in and Sonic right after him, less eager than Tails.**_

_**Sonic: (this is going to be the worst trip I've ever had)**_

_**They flew off into the sky. Tails used a laser to demolish the ceiling and before they knew it they were in Dr. Robotnik's fleet of weapons. This must means they're close to the Death Egg.**_

_**Tails: I see it. The Death Egg. **_

_**Sonic: Why are all these ships here?**_

_**Tails: Can't you see them. They're all headed in one direction. Oddly, they're not going to the Death Egg.**_

_**Sonic: No matter where they're going we need to take them out.\**_

_**Sonic jumped out to the top of the ship. Any enemy he encountered he would destroy and with Tails great flight skills, he would catch him every time.**_

_**Sonic: Look!!**_

_**Tails: That's where they're heading. That battle ship. And it's headed towards the Death Egg.**_

_**Dr. Robotnik was there operating the ship. He didn't want to escape; he wanted to take out Sonic and Tails.**_

_**Tails dodged lasers and missiles until he couldn't dodge anymore.**_

_**Tails: Sonic I don't think the SONIC can take anymore!!!!**_

_**Sonic: Just hang in there Tails.**_

_**Dr. Robotnik: I'm sick of your resistance!!!**_

_**He shot his greatest weapon the Egg Cannon and destroyed the SONIC's engine.**_

_**Tails: I'm going down! **_

_**Sonic jumped aboard the battle ship.**_

_**Sonic: Tails jump!**_

_**Tails: I'm sorry Sonic. It's like I came with you for nothing. But next time I'll make you proud!!**_

_**Sonic: TAILS!!!!!**_

_**The air plane fell leaving Sonic alone with his grief.**_

_**Sonic: Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr. Dr. Robotnik, you've crossed the line this time! From here on Dr. Kintobor no longer exists!!**_

_**Sonic dashed forward with anger and obliterated everything he saw, until he came to a dead end.**_

_**Sonic: Did I take a wrong turn???**_

_**Abruptly, Sonic heard a computer beginning to count down. **_

_**Approaching Death Egg in 30 seconds.**_

_**Sonic swiftly looked around and, still, found nothing. Sonic couldn't let this happen. He was doing this for Tails. He thought what Tails would do in a time like this. He looked at the ground. It was worth a shot. He leaped through the air as high as he could, turned into a little ball and attacked the ground. To his delight, he actually busted through the ground into a small room below. This room had walls all around with no way of getting out. To make matters worse, there was a laser above him. That was what was counting down.**_

_**15...14...13...**_

_**The laser fired and Sonic ran backwards. It came back and fired again. This time he spun out of the way. This was bad. The room gets smaller every time the laser fired. Sonic smirked. Time for action!! He rolled off the wall and attacked the laser, as soon as it fired. The laser kicked around the room.**_

_**5...4...3...**_

_**The floor fell and when he was close enough he jumped under the wall in front off him. Then he saw it. Dr. Robotnik in his ship ready to lift off. He ran, leaving a blue blur behind him. The ship flew off. Was it over? Nope!!! Sonic was on the outside holding on to the ship. He had until tonight to stop the Death Egg and was determined to do it. Before he knew he was on the Death Egg.**_

_**Sonic arrived at the Death Egg knowing this was it. The last stronghold, battleship, or anything for a long time. After this week of hard work it was time to take care of Robotnik.**_

_**Dr. Robotnik's face appeared on a screen next to him, while at the same time another robot came down. It was like looking in a mirror!!**_

_**Dr. Robotnik: It's genius isn't it? This is just a prototype, but I thought about how to beat and said: "hmm. Who in the world can beat Sonic, besides Sonic?" Brilliant!**_

_**Sonic: Ha! You think this bucket of bolts can beat me?! Bring it on!**_

_**The robot dashed at Sonic and Sonic smugly jolted out of the way. Sonic came back and kicked its head, then stood his ground. Sonic was actually surprised when the robot rolled into a ball and attacked Sonic; he had just learned that move! Sonic jumped in place, and came back down to attack it. Lucky thing, he just barely hit its bristly quills. Silver Sonic came back, rolling in a ball. Sonic jumped in the air but tried to pull himself down; Silver Sonic dashed in the air and part of his spines made Sonic bleed. Sonic was nervous now. He thought for a short moment before Silver Sonic rolled into a ball again. There's no telling what he would do now. Sonic was no longer nervous because he realized who he was and who was doing this for. Sonic rolled into a ball as well and the two collided. The door Dr. Robotnik was standing behind fell. He looked into the room full of smoke.**_

_**Dr. Robotnik: Yes! Silver Sonic came out on top!**_

_**Sonic: guess again!**_

_**Sonic was holding a short-circuited Silver Sonic in his right hand, and dropped him on the floor. He closed his eyes.**_

_**Sonic: Well Robotnik, looks like this is it. Your ship isn't here to save you this time. I won't forgive what you've done to Tails!...huh?**_

_**Sonic looked up and saw Dr. Robotnik running away.**_

_**Sonic: what a coward!!!**_

_**He ran to him but he jumped inside of a pod.**_

_**Sonic: I guess you think your going to get away huh?**_

_**Dr. Robotnik: On the contrary...**_

_**Sonic's jaw fell wide open. This was what the Dr. had been working on all this time. An enormous robot equipped with massive weapons approaches Sonic. How is he going to take HIM on???? **_

_**The robot began walking towards Sonic so he had to snap out of his trance. He was about to jump but the robot knew. It launched its claws at Sonic and Sonic bounced off the wall and destroyed it. The robot launched itself into the air and came crashing back down. Sonic blasted put of the way but the wind from the robot hit him to the wall. He slowly got back on his feet breathing as hard as ever. Sonic used his spin dash move to attack the robot. It fell back some but it barely affected it. It returned to the air and launched back down. Sonic tried to leap but once again the wind blew him back to the wall. Sonic wasn't using his common sense anymore and just dashed at the robot. It launched its claws at Sonic and this time it pushed him back to the wall. Sonic was stuck. This was it. Sonic fell unconscious. He thought about Tails and how he tried to help. He doesn't even know if he's alive. Snowball tries to be a "tough guy" but if he would see Sonic now he would probably cry. He could see Grace's beautiful smile again. He promised her he'd come back. What kind of hero was he? What's this? He could see his Father and Mother. They were both frowning.**_

_**Bill: Sonic what's happened to you?**_

_**Sonic: I've lost.**_

_**Shelia: No. Maurice how did this happen?**_

_**Sonic: I've been showing off and talking junk and now it's coming back to you.**_

_**Shelia: No. Don't say things like that!**_

_**Sonic: It's true. I lost because I wasn't fast enough.**_

_**Bill looked completely shocked. He walked up and put his hand on Sonic's head.**_

_**Bill: Maurice. Do you have any idea what you are saying? Why do you think you're nicknamed "Sonic"? Listen, Maurice. You are my son; and you are the fastest thing alive. You're goal was to show the world exactly how fast you are. And you can't let this crazy man stop you from achieving you're goal.**_

_**Sonic looked up. **_

_**Sonic: You're right. Thank you Dad. I promise I won't let you down.**_

_**They began to fade away.**_

_**Bill: That's my boy...**_

_**The chaos emeralds Sonic had began to glow. Sonic opened his eyes with fury. He grabbed the blue emerald and used it to tear through the claw that was holding him. He smiled his greatest smile. He rolled into his spin dash and started charging up. The robot jumped into the air and started coming back down. Sonic was shining blue know he bursted into the air leaving his Sonic boom, like he was supposed to. The robot was completely helpless. Sonic tore through it like wet tissue causing it to explode. An alarm went off in the Death Egg. He had to get put of there! He ran out but it was too late; the Death Egg exploded.**_

_**Tails: Ok Snowball, I'm ready to take off again.**_

_**Just then the Death Egg exploded with a bright light.**_

_**Snowball: Whoa! You best be careful, Tails. **_

_**Tails: Thanks.**_

_**The SONIC flew off towards the spot where the Death Egg exploded.**_

_**Sonic's eyes were half open. Was this really it? He was part happy though. He knew that Dr. Robotnik went down with him. He looked at the shining chaos emeralds and knew they were about to disappear, just like last time. There was no hope without the last chaos emerald. Sonic closed his. He tried to go to sleep but this loud noise kept bothering him. What was that? No way!!! I was Tails in the SONIC yelling his name. Sonic smiled. When the SONIC came past sonic, there was a bright light that almost blinded Tails. He opened his eyes and was delighted with what he saw. Was this really Sonic? His quills were pointed upwards and shining yellow like the rest of his body. He could fly just like Tails. He looked mighty! Was this the power of the chaos emeralds? Oh well. Guess that can be saved for another adventure.**_

_**© 1991-2007**_

_**I am in no way connected to Sega OR Sonic Team **_

_**Sonic the hedgehog and all related characters are property of Sonic Team. Grace the cat is purely fan-made and has been made by me just like Snowball the Rabbit. Finally, I have named Tails's biplane the SONIC because the word SSONIC is printed on the side in the 16-bit version**_


End file.
